


Boo!

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Superfamily One-Shots [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Candy, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Peter is 4, Tutu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: It's Halloween and Peter is so excited!





	Boo!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween guys!! BOO!!

“Boo!”

Steve gasped, clutched his heart and stumbled back. “Oh my goodness!” he gasped again. “Peter Benjamin don’t scare Papa like that!”

Peter laughed maniacally and tried to run away from his Papa.

“Come here you cheeky devil you,” Steve smiled and ran after the boy. 

The boy who was supposed to be getting ready for bed. But Halloween has got him riled up and scaring people past his bedtime. 

Steve managed to catch Peter right before he scooted under the parents’ bed. “Come here,” Steve growled playfully. 

“But Papa H’ll’een,” Peter whined dramatically as he dramatically draped himself over Steve’s shoulder as he carried him into his own space called bedroom.

Steve rolled his eyes at the theatrics. “It’s Halloween buddy,” he corrected. “But right now it’s sleepy time. Tomorrow is Halloween.”

“But that’s to lonnngggg,” Peter whined as Steve plopped him unceremoniously on the bed. 

“To bad buddy. We can’t control time,” Steve pulled the covers up and knelt down to give Peter’s forehead a kiss. 

Peter gave one last whine before snuggling down into the warm blankets.  _ ‘Maybe if he slept, tomorrow would come faster’. _

~~~~~~~~

Peter woke up with a groan. The sun was peeking through the curtain in a perfect slit that was hitting him right in the eye.

Then Peter remembered!

Today was Halloween! Today. Was. Halloween.

Peter jumped up and ran into his parents’ bedroom. He was supposed to knock first but there wasn’t time for that. 

“Daddy! Papa! Up, up, up! It’s H’ll’een!” Peter scrambled up on the bed and landed on top of Tony.

Tony groaned and rolled over, dislodging Peter, and held his stomach. “Peter.”

Peter stopped and put a comforting hand on Tony’s head. He leaned over and looked at Tony sideways. “I sorry Daddy.” He leaned back up to give Tony’s hand that was covering his stomach a small kiss. He gave Tony’s tummy a small pat before Steve grabbed him off the bed. He turned to look Steve in his light blue eyes with his own teary ones. “Papa I didn’t mean it.”

“I know buddy. Thank you for saying your sorry. Come on, let’s go get breakfast and leave Daddy to sleep off the pain,” Steve carried Peter to the kitchen and put him on the counter. 

Peter quickly got over him sadness as soon as he saw Papa pull out the pancake mix. “Pancakes!”

“How about biscuits and gravy?”

Peter wasn't too sad about not getting pancakes because Papa made good food no matter what. He nodded so enthusiastically that it made his curls go on his eyes and Papa

let out a chuckle. 

After lunch, things got a whole lot better when Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha came over.

Uncle Clint scooped Peter up and swung him around. Peter gave a squeal of joy. “What are you going to be for tonight Pete?”

“A tutu!” Peter shouted spreading his arms wide. Clint gave a confused look as Steve clarified. 

“Peter is going to be a ballerino, but with a tutu.”

Clint’s eyes rose in understanding and he gave a smile. “That sounds awesome little dude.”

Peter nodded with a wide smile as Uncle Clint put him down. He ran over to Aunt Natasha and climbed into her lap. “Aunt ‘Tasha did you know that umm a boy is b’llorina ‘O and then there's umm no ‘O’ if it’s a girl,” he punctuated the O in ballerino.

Natasha smiled and nodded as Peter spoke. She knew that a male ballet dancer was called a ballrino or  _ danseur _ in French. Peter wanted to wear a tutu because male dancers didn’t wear anything that pretty and he wanted to wear something pretty. 

“Wow that’s some big information for such a little twerp.”

“Unco Bu’ty!” Peter squeal and held out his arms as his favorite uncle (don’t tell Clint) came through the front door with Uncle Sam. 

“Hey squirt,” Bucky threw the kid up in the air a time or two before putting him on his hip. 

“Unco Bu’ty it’s H’ll’een! Wanna help me get dwessed?” Peter lisped. 

“Sure,” Bucky agreed and went to the boy’s bedroom. Steve had thought to put out what Peter would need for tonight on the dresser. A simple black bodysuit with a pink tutu and pink fluffy socks to wear. Steve would bring a pair of black sweatpants and a jacket just in case it got cold later on. 

15 minutes later and Peter came running out and ran into Steve’s legs. “Papa look, look!” he twirled around. He got dizzy quick and fell on his butt with a giggle. 

Everyone laughed at how cute their nephew and son was. 

“You look super cool little dude,” Uncle Clint said. 

“A proper ballerino,” Aunt Natasha said with a smile. 

“Pretty,” said Uncle Sam. 

Papa picked him up and twirled him around until he got dizzy again. “You’re the cutest ballerino ever Petey bird. We should go collect Daddy and go to Ned’s house.”

Peter gasped.  _ ‘How could he have not shown Daddy yet! Then they had to hurry to pick up Ned!’ _

Peter squirmed to be put down and ran to the slide that Daddy had built for him for his 4 birthday a couple of months ago. ‘A big boy slide for an even bigger boy.’ Daddy had said.

He squealed in his way down (slides are fun!) and saw Daddy under one of his cars. 

“Daddy look, it’s H’ll’een time!”

Tony was thankful for his quick reflexes has he sat up just in time to catch a giggling ballerina. “Well hello there ballerino! Have you seen my Petey bird around anyway? We’re supposed to go trick-or-treating soon,” Tony looked over and around the boy as he continued to giggle.

Peter patted his chest. “Me Daddy. Peter right here.” He giggled all the more when Tony let out a dramatic gasp.

“My aren’t you the prettiest ballerino I’ve ever seen!” Tony gushed. The four year old turned shy and hid in Tony’s neck. Tony quickly tickled the shyness out of the young boy as he made his way up the stairs to the communal floor where everyone was waiting. 

“Ready to go?” Steve asked enthusiastically. With 6 nods and the group was off.

Ned Leeds only lived a ten minutes walk from the tower but Peter let Uncle Bucky carry him ‘cause he didn’t want to get too tired for trick-or-treating. 

Uncle Clint had to help Peter reach the door bell. But Ned was at the door in no time. In an Iron Man costume!

Everyone smiled at the gasp a Peter let out when he saw his best friend since preschool. 

“Hi Ned! It’s H’ll’een! You look just like Daddy!” Peter was wide eyed . Ned even had a goatee like Daddy!

Steve and Tony spoke to Ned’s parents as the boys spoke excitedly and agreed to have Ned back in two hours. (Four years old can’t walk for long and get tired easy.)

And they were off! 

_ Candy! _

So much candy!

Some people asked Peter to dance, which he loved! Some people asked Iron Man if he had fought any bad guys lately. But that was just silly cause it was Ned under the mask, not Daddy. But Ned was polite and would just nod enthusiastically.

It was close to 8pm when Papa called it quits. Peter and Ned both whined but then giggled when Uncle Clint whined too. He was having fun getting candy too!

“Ok,” the boys reluctantly agreed.

They got half way back to Ned’s house when Peter’s legs got tired and Papa had to carry. Trick-or-treating was hard work!

“Hi, here’s Ned,” Steve whispered as he handed a sleeping Ned over to his Mom. 

“Thanks,” she smiled. “It looks like they had fun.”

“They sure did,” chuckled Steve.

Peter woke up _ (when had he fallen asleep?) _ to Papa and Daddy tucking him into his bed.

“H’ll’een Daddy?”

“Halloween’s over baby boy. It’s sleepy time now,” Tony whispered.

Peter rubbed his eyes with his fists. “But Unco Cwint gonna eat all my candy.”

“No he won’t, Daddy will make sure,” Tony promises as he shut off the bedroom light and turned on the Captain America nightlight.

Peter believed him and snuggled down into the blankets.

“Love you,” both parents said as they left the door open a crack and went into the living room.

Everyone had left for the night as Steve cleaned up the empty pizza boxes and paper plates that Clint had ordered for the adults. 

Clint had restrained himself and had only eaten 6 pieces of Peter’s Halloween candy. But Steve shot Tony a look as the man began scrounging through the red plastic bucket. 

“Should I be worried about you too?” Steve asked.

“Absolutely not,” Tony was appalled that Steve didn’t trust him or his self control. 

Steve snorted as Tony stuffed a Kit Kat in his mouth and took the slide down to his lab.  _ ‘He was married to a child.’  _

But Steve couldn’t help but smile as he clean counter tops.

It had been a good Halloween.


End file.
